L o o p i n g M i r a c l e s
by WinglessSeraphim
Summary: [oneshot] [songfic] Kairi, now 15, still waits for Sora to return to her and all the while takes a trip down memory lane. Just in case: I don't own KH or Maaya Sakamoto's song Loop.


**L o o p i n g M i r a c l e s**

**Underlined_- _Song lyrics**

_**Italics-' thoughts'/flashbacks**_

**----- - time skip**

**(Ok everyone…just bear with me on this one. This'll be my first oneshot and songfic. Also, I'm not sure if Wakka, Tidus and Selphie have knowledge of returning to the islands, but here they will. Here we go! (Takes a breath))**

**(Oh! And for those of you that have never heard of this song, it's the ending for Tsubasa Chronicles Season 1. I got the lyrics from I don't own KH or Maaya Sakamoto's song Loop.**

**

* * *

**

A lone figure stood out near the sea, watching and waiting. The sun was hidden by the large clouds hanging in the clear sky. The wind rustled the leaves and the figure's shoulder long hair. The waves softly licked at the shore, bring white pure foam in and out. Seagulls squawked and flew overhead. Yet while all this was happening Kairi simply blocked it out, her gaze never faltering from the ocean ahead of her. The sound of footsteps treading on the sand came near her.

"Kairi, you wanna play blitzball with me, Selphie, and Tidus, ya?" She softly shook her head no, declining the offer.

"No thank you, Wakka. Maybe later." She kept her gaze towards the ocean. Wakka gave her one more lingering look and sighed.

"If you say so." Wakka, with his blitzball in hand, walked back towards the pier that Tidus was on watching at a distance.

"Anything?" Tidus asked.

"Nothing." They sighed. "She's been like this ever since we came back, ya."

"I know," Tidus said. "I wish we could do something, but I don't think we can help."

"Let's head back. Selphie'll wonder where we are, ya." Tidus nodded. They went behind Kairi and through the door that lead to the obstacle course on the other side of the island.  
----------

The sun was sinking from view, making the ocean water an orange color. A cool breeze blew in from the sea. Night was coming over the small world of islands. Kairi still stood there in that same spot, unfazed, as she did everyday since she could remember.

Nee kono machi ga yuuyami ni somaru toki wa

You know, when this city is sinking in twilight,

Sekai no dokoka de asahi ga sasu

somewhere in this world, the sun is rising.

'_Sora, do you remember the day we met?' _

_Flashback_

_A small girl in a white sundress and sandals walked around exploring her new home. She turned her head looking to her sides, her red hair swishing back and forth. Her light violet eyes looked around for anyone else that was present. 'Granny said that they're would be kids here my age playing, but I don't see anyone,' she thought._

Kimi no te no naka sono hana ga kareru toki wa

When that flower in your hands withers,

chiisa na tane wo otosu darou

it will probably shed a small seed.

_With disappointment in her eyes she walked back towards the pier. "Oh!"_

"_Oof!" She stumbled and fell onto the sandy beach so did the other person. She quickly got up and went to see if the other person was hurt._

"_I'm sorry! Do you need any help?" She then noticed that it was a boy. He had spiky brown hair. He wore a white shirt with a blue stripe going horizontally across it. He also wore red shorts and brown sandals. He was curled into a ball with his hands on his head, sitting up. _

"_That really hurt ya know!" She was startled by his outburst. She looked dejectedly at the ground._

"_Sorry…" she mumbled back. She glanced up at the boy and lightly gasped. He had the bluest eyes; like the ocean surrounding the islands._

Fumikatamerareta tsuchi o michi da to yobu no naraba

If this trampled soil is called a road,

me o tojiru koto de mo ai kanaa?

can closing my eyes be called love?

_He blinked at her a couple of times._

"_Hey! You're that new girl everyone's been talking about, huh?" She nodded._

"_I just came here last night." He held out a small hand to her and gave her a goofy smile._

"_I'm Sora!" She smiled and shook his hand._

"_Kairi. It's nice to meet you Sora."_

"_Do ya wanna come with me to the secret place?" he asked. "My best friend Riku is there waiting for me."_

"_Sure!" They both headed back laughing along the way._

_End flashback_

Kairi's face held a smile as she looked into the night sky. The stars above shone brightly above in the night sky. No, not stars…but worlds. Millions and millions of worlds. _'They're the reason why this whole thing started.' _Kairi thought. _'Riku became obsessed with wanting to see the outside world. We all were obsessed. And I still remember that sunset I talked to Sora a year ago…'_

Kono hoshi ga tiara nara futari deaete nakatta 

If the Earth was flat, we would have never met.

Otagai o toozakeru you ni hashitteita

We were running to be away from each other.

_Flashback_

"_You know, Riku has changed." Sora looked at her, confused._

"_What do you mean?"_

"_Well…"_

"_You okay?" Kairi looked at Sora with excitement in her eyes. _

"_Sora, let's take the raft and go. Just the two of us!"_

"_Huh?" She laughed._

"_Just kidding…" 'But…I wasn't kidding. I did want to go…just the two of us.'_

_He gave her smile._

"_What's gotten into you? You're the one that's changed, Kairi."_

"_Maybe…" She said a small smile upon her lips._

_--------_

"_Sora? Don't ever change," Kairi said._

_End flashback_

Supiido o yurumezu ni ima wa donna ni hanarete mo

Not slowing down, even though we're so far apart now,

meguru kiseki no tochuu ni mata mukaiau no darou

amongst the repeating miracles, we might just come face to face again.

'_And you never did…' _Kairi thought smiling. Footsteps came towards her.

"Kairi!" She turned to see Selphie with a flashlight coming towards her. "Come on! Everyone's wondering where you are."

"Sorry. I didn't mean to make everyone worry." Selphie smiled and looked up.

"It's ok. It's very pretty out here, huh?" Kairi nodded in agreement.

"We should head back," she said.

"Right," Selphie said as she headed for the pier. Kairi started to walk as well, but looked back into the night sky once more and smiled.

'_I know we'll meet again somehow… someday…'_

"Kairi!"

"Coming!" She ran off to join Selphie on the pier. _'Until then, I'll be waiting for you…Sora…'_

Mukaiau no darou…

We might just come face to face again…

_**+Fin+**_

* * *

**(Well…(cowers under homemade bomb shelter)…was it bad? (comes out) I found the translations to the song and looked at the mini note Miss Sakamoto said about the song; the gears in my head started to turn. I thought it would go perfectly with Sora and Kairi's situation. **

**She says "When I'm singing like this, I feel that someone far away there is someone singing this way too." So this brought up an SxK moment in my mind…Also, if this turns out good, I may do a oneshot/songfic with Sora. If you like it or wanna point out something, please be kind and review!)**


End file.
